heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures into Terror Vol 1 43
Supporting Characters: * Miss Raey, Crockett's secretary Adversaries: * Satan Other Characters: * Carter Crockett * Harry S. Truman Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Ant World | Writer3_1 = Uncredited | Penciler3_1 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker3_1 = Uncredited | Colourist3_1 = Uncredited | Letterer3_1 = Uncredited | Editor3_1 = Uncredited | Synopsis3 = Gustav Van Doren and his wife Vivian buy the "old Hoog place", an isolated home once owned by a scientist named Hoog. Despite the wild stories of animal mutation experiments and evil energy, Gustav brushes it off as nonsense and moves in. After a few weeks, the couple experience bizarre dreams and the constant sound of of scratching coming from the cellar. One night, Gustav awake to find Vivian gone. Following the sounds of scratching to the cellar, he finds a giant ant carrying Vivian into an underground tunnel. Chasing after them, Gustav falls into the tunnel and eventually hits the bottom, knocking himself unconscious. We awakes to find himself the size of an ant. He learns that the ants he sees before him were once humans themselves. One of the ants informs him that the ants have been enslaving people for labor, and that the humans are secretly sending out distress signals for help. In the middle of this conversation, the colony is destroyed by a giant foot that the slaves believed picked up their distress call. Some time later, in a hospital, two doctors discuss the circumstances of Gustav's arrival as a full-sized Gustav, his head wrapped in bandages, screams out for Vivian. The senior doctor tells his co-worker that Gustav was found lying on top of a massive ant hill in the cellar, a pen in hand, and that the amount of ant bites on his body will kill Gustav. When the co-worker inquires about the bandages on his head, the doctor informs him that Gustav has the body of a man, but the head of an ant. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Gustav Van Doren Supporting Characters: * Vivian Van Doren Adversaries: * Ants Other Characters: * Mr. Drake, contractor * Realtor * Old Man Hoog Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Man Who Looked at Death | Writer4_1 = Uncredited | Penciler4_1 = Uncredited | Inker4_1 = Uncredited | Colourist4_1 = Uncredited | Letterer4_1 = Uncredited | Editor4_1 = Uncredited | Synopsis4 = Racist explorer Oren Van Schoon travels to India, determined to learn the mysterious secrets of the local Fakirs and street magicians. Taking a man named Singh Maj as a guide, and beating him mericilously, Schoon beats and threatens the local we comes across until they spill the secrets of their feats to him. Learning all the secrets the locals have to offer, Schoon plans to leave and exploit these secrets back home for money. His guide comes to his door, and offers a newspaper to him from a month in the future, promising him stock information and sporting scores. Taking the paper, Schoon then shoots Singh Maj so that he cannot give anyone else the info. Opening the paper, Schoon is horrified to see the main headline that states that he will be executed for Singh Maj's murder. Still in shock of the headline, Schoon is surprised to see Singh Maj's ghost sit up out of his body, telling him that justice will be served. It is then revealed that Schoon is retelling his tale to the reader from a jail cell, one month after the murder. He finishes his tale just as a guard comes to his cell to escort him to the gallows to be hung. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Oren Van Schoon Supporting Characters: * Singh Maj Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Fakirs and magicians Locations: * India Items: * Far East Courier newspaper Vehicles: * | Notes = * Numbering continued from Joker Comics; 43 is the first issue | Trivia = * In-story texts reveals that "The Unknown Partner" takes place in the time span of November 1948 to January 1949. | Recommended = | Links = }}